toontown_rewritten_testfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Manulik/Old McQuack had A Farm
Posted by Sir Max on July 6, 2014 02:00 PM :You wouldn't believe what people would do for keys. I mean hey, I know Toontown is a pretty great town to live in, but I can hardly go out in public without being ripped to shreds for them. That's why I devised a plan. A pretty important plan, a plan planned so well that it may potentially put another plan into motion to try and outdo this plan. I call it "Sir Max's Plan of Planned Plans" -- and that's trademarked, mind you! :It all started with a simple update that I slipped into our site here. Upon being asked how to receive a beta key, I silently extended the Toon Council's answer by a bit with a phrase that many of you are very familiar with... "You'll need a moose, seven golden locks, and about three gallons of lard." After receiving 147 meese, 1,029 locks, and 441 gallons of lard: The plan is finally pomplete. Err- complete. We finally have enough to conjure up billions, maybe even TRILLIONS of Keys! :Now, just how exactly did these ingredients go into the key making? See, Hawkheart owns this land that Goofy Speedway's rural race goes through, right? Lots of hills, farms, open plains -- it's a good neighborhood. So you know what I did? Took a plane -- COMPLETELY covered it in lard. Whole thing. Took some grass, layered it on top of the lard, and the field looks good as new. Nothing suspicious. Next up, I went ahead and had around five trucks deliver all of the mooses and meese straight to McQuack's house. I planted a camera to see his face when he walks in on 147 meeple eating his furniture -- definitely worth it. :Now comes the master plan... McQuack, thinking the moosies were just delievered to his house rather than one of the farms, went ahead and carried them all over to Hawkheart's land to be set free. Ohoho boy, you really should have seen it. The mooce and McQuack take one step on the "freshly-mowed grass", and suddenly they are slipping and sliding all over the place. They couldn't even stand up from all of the lard! McQuack even managed to slide right into a fresh batch of TNT and blow up one of the fields. McQuack is screaming, Hawkheart is yelling at McQuack for destroying his land, and the moople are... doing whatever noises moosians make. It was all around a good time. :"But Max, what on earth does any of that have to do with keys? I'm on the verge of mobbing you for more again." Well, my restraining-ordered friend, let me tell you: The moosinites and lard had absolutely nothing to do with the Keys! I just needed some supplies for my newest practical joke on Hawkheart and McQuack. All I really needed were the locks, which I went ahead and melted down to mold into keys. The Toon Council told me to go ahead and pass out 60 keys today, and that is what we shall do! :At least... That's what we're going to do if the Toon Council asks. Technically, these melted down keys are invalid and they have no idea that I have a mold for keys. But between you and me, I managed to create 600 keys that I'll go ahead and pass out if you manage to complete a few tasks for me that I've posted at Toon HQ. No longer will I be mobbed by crowds, and I've had quite enough moosoans for a lifetime. :So there you have it. 600 keys. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to upload this video of McQuack, Hawkheart, and the mooseesesianiteoans. I'm telling you -- it's priceless! 'July 6, 2014 ttr-beta-v1.3.3' 'Maintenance: ' :• Code cleanup for the holiday manager 'Bugfixes: ' :• Potentially fix an issue where no "Just for Fun" tasks are assigned after completing all story quests 'Features: ' :• Release an additional 600 Beta Key ToonTasks. Go get 'em! :• Probabilities of finding a Beta Key ToonTask have been lowered to make sure everyone gets a fair chance of finding one. :• Toons who have already completed a Beta Key ToonTask can now receive another. Each account can hold up to 3 Beta Keys. Category:Blog posts